


The Devil in Jessica

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Jessica Jones (TV) Spoilers, POV Jessica Jones, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Jessica hadn't been able to think about Midland Circle, about the rag-tag team of weirdos she got caught up in, about seeing Luke again and of course losing Matt in the process. That idiot was always going to try and be the hero and he got himself killed. How was she supposed to cope with that?





	The Devil in Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the Marvel Netflix series. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Written as a one shot but might be open to do more depending on how I feel...

6 weeks. 6 long, boring weeks. What do you do when your sister shoots your mum in the head to stop her from ripping people into tiny little pieces? Is there a guide to that sort of thing? I don't know, if there is I'm all ears because I can't un-see the hole in my mum's head, I can't un-see my sister holding the gun, I can't  un-see the small sense of relief and satisfaction on Trish's face. I can't see.

Jessica peered through the lens of the camera. She was sitting high on top of a building someplace doing what she did best, capturing shots of people in compromising positions. Another man having another affair with another 20 something blonde while his 40 something wife sits at home and feeds their children. She'd be angry if she hadn't seen it a thousand times and in reverse too but who really cares? Jessica remained unattached and focussed on her pay check because there was no other way to do this job.

She had enough incriminating pictures to show her client. Her camera drifted around the rest of Hell's Kitchen and she could make out a few places, mainly bars where she got wasted, Rand Enterprises was close by, Hogarth Chao and Benowitz too was just peaking through the cityscape. They'd be changing that sign soon since Jeri had left. She then came to the Church or one of many churches in New York. She'd never really been religious especially after all the torture and Kilgrave’s manipulations of her.

The Church itself was much like any other. The priest, Father Lantom, was much like any other priest. He was old, from what she knew he was kind and he was one of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese in New York. He also knew Matt Murdock. Since everything with her mother had happened she'd never had the chance nor wanted the chance to reflect on the crazy shit that went down in Midland Circle. She went to his funeral and that was it.

He was a Catholic. Although, the simplicity of that statement would undermine what Matt actually was. A Catholic with a death wish who took Sunday school way too seriously would be a better description. If there was a God then it would've been in their best interest not to kill Murdock.

Jessica jumped from the high storey building. She came to the front of the Church and looked around for some kind of indicator that it was okay to go in. After a few seconds of annoyance and anxiety she shrugged and walked through into the main hall. It was like any other church, the mahogany pews stood in rows down the hall, a black stand full of candles half of which were lit and of course a large cross with Christ displayed across it above an alter.

“Miss Jones” She spun on her heels and saw Father Lantom.

“Are you a fan? I don’t do autographs, not even for God.” He chuckled and came to stand in front of her. She had a few inches on him, enough for her to look down to meet his eyes.

“I had a friend, a child of God, he spoke of you before he passed.” He must’ve sensed her discomfort because he quickly added “And I’ve seen your heroics on the news.”

“I’m no hero Father.” She dismissed him blankly.

“You sound just like him.” He moved passed her and beckoned her to follow after him “You carry a great weight on your shoulders my child.”

“You read palms too? Gonna read me my star sign, Father?” Sarcasm reached even the holy man but Lantom didn’t seem to mind – if he had to deal with Matt then it made sense he was used to rebellious behaviour.

The two came to stand in front of a painting. A man in Arabic clothing looked upon a woman standing in front of a pool of water. The significance was lost on her.

As if to explain Lantom pointed to the piece of art and said “This oil painting represents the sins of David.”

“Like David and Goliath? Isn’t he supposed to be some kind of hero?” He smiled and she breathed a sigh of relief that she managed to remember something from religious studies.

“Yes he was but like all people, Miss Jones, he had faults. He committed the act of adultery and in doing so broke one of the Ten Commandments and doomed his child to die.”

“What did he do then?”

“He accepted his sins, took on the responsibility of their consequences and never faltered in his belief of God.” He then turned and stopped by an arched door way. Jessica followed him as he disappeared down the corridor. “This is what you must do, Miss Jones, you must never falter.”

“I didn’t come here for a hero’s journey Father.” Wasn’t there supposed to be wine in these places…

“You came here to mourn the passing of Matthew. I know but first there’s someone you should meet.” He came to an abrupt stop and took out a set of keys before unlocking the door in front of him and motioning for her to go in.

“He’s through here. He knows you’re here so be patient with him.” She regarded him oddly but walked in nonetheless. If she needed to leave she could – very easily.

The room was virtually bare apart from one man who sat cross-legged with his back to her. The only things in the room were a bed, a toilet and a chest of drawers, the only sound audible was the man’s deep breathing and the only thing she could do was watch as his body inflated and deflated over and over again. She felt the tension in her body release little by little as she watched the tranquillity of the person in front of her; she released a breath which felt like the first real breath she’d taken in months. Then, he stood and turned to face her. Matthew Murdock.

“Holy F-”


End file.
